


Riza’s Island

by merryghoul



Category: Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: International
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Community: hc_bingo, F/F, Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Agent M and Agent O team up to recover a lost weapon and, for M, to find a lost friend.





	1. Job Application

**Author's Note:**

> Men in Black: International AU where Molly/M doesn’t meet H, T, or Pawny. Riza and her associates will be included in later chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly will stop at nothing to find the men in black that “brainwashed” her parents, all to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **hc_bingo** : attacked by a creature

Molly resigned herself to reading supermarket tabloids to get her dream job. She traveled the United States to try to find that job. She went to a field office for the Federal Bureau of Investigation. She went to Washington, D.C. to the Central Intelligence Agency‘s headquarters. She drove all the way to West Virginia to a space flight center advertising a security job—something she felt she, someone with graduate degrees in engineering, was overqualified for, but what if the opening was really for her dream job? Every person she interviewed looked at her strangely when she asked about wanting to be placed in their “secret” division. Every time she felt like when her parents looked at her whenever she tried to talk about the men in black who brainwashed them. She was unaware the Men in Black cut their ties from the government several years ago. Molly meant the one division that dealt with alien life. How did these government people not know what she was talking about?

If Molly couldn’t find the Men in Black on her own, she’d find where the Men in Black would possibly be. A “giant ant” hiding out in a defunct New York subway station was most likely a potential target for the Men in Black.

 

Molly didn’t make where the train platform was inside the station before she was knocked over by this “giant ant.” The “ant” stood a foot taller than she did. Molly assumed it was also heavier than she was. Molly tried to run, but the “ant” ran faster than she did and covered more ground. Molly was knocked over one more time by this “ant.” She felt it about to take her head off of her neck before she heard a loud blast.

Molly was right. The Men in Black were looking for this “giant ant.”

The agents talked to her, inquiring about why she was in an abandoned subway station to begin with. “Uh...I was just here to photograph some graffiti,” she lied. “One of my favorite taggers was in here a few years ago.”

One of the agents pulled out his neuralyzer and directed Molly to look at it. Molly looked at the neuralyzer, but before the agent could trigger it to flash, Molly knocked over the agent. She managed to snatch his Ray-Bans before the agent could try to neuralyze her. The agent ended up neuralyzing himself.

The other agent chased Molly, but Molly was too fast for him. She was able to escape the subway station as the agent was struggling with the fencing blocking the entrance.

From there, Molly walked with the agent’s Ray-Bans on her face. Running away from one Man in Black wouldn’t do if she was trying to get captured by them. Slowly walking away from a couple of Men in Black after evading them, waiting for a swarm of Lexuses down the street she was walking would do the trick.

 

The Men in Black took her to their headquarters. Several Lexuses, no matter how black they were, and no matter how dark it was outside, looked conspicuous on the streets of New York. Some agents sat Molly in a chair and took the Ray-Bans she stole off of her face. A woman with short gray hair was in front of her, talking to a couple of agents. One of the agents told the grey-haired woman about the “giant ant,” the agent neuralyzed in the subway, and Molly.

“Has the agent been deneuralyzed?”

“Yes, Agent O,” an agent said.

“Has Molly been restrained?” the gray-haired woman asked the agents.

“Yes, Agent O,” another agent said.

“Neuralyze her.”

“Wait!” Molly said. O and the other agents were stunned Molly could hear them. “I want to join you.”

The agents protested around O, but O silenced them. “How did you know about us?”

“When I was a child, an alien hid inside my home. The Men in Black erased my parents’ memories of this alien. The alien got away. I don’t know where he is today. While the Men in Black searched my home, I pretended to be asleep and unaware of the alien or their presence. But after that day I longed to be a part of your organization.

“I told people I wanted to be a government agent. They directed me towards a career in engineering. I became the valedictorian of my high school class. I graduated summa cum laude from college and pursued a master’s degree. I traveled the world looking for you. If I knew it was so easy as to track down creatures in supermarket tabloids, I would’ve been one of you years ago.

“I work at a telemarketing agency. My parents have unfortunately passed away. No one’s going to miss me if I become one of you. And I hate to brag, but I think I’d look damn good in a suit. I bet you’d look good in a suit, too.”

O looked at Molly. “Thank you.” O turned to the agents around her. “Stand down. She’s not to be neuralyzed.”

The agents protested, claiming Molly was a danger because of their neuralyzed colleague and the Lexuses that were tasked to stop Molly.

“Does New York even care about you specifically blocking the roads for one person? Wait for your next assignments. I will free Molly. You are dismissed.”

The agents left the room. O went to the chair Molly was strapped in and freed her. “You said your name was Molly Wright, correct?”

“Yes.”

“You won’t be going by that name anymore. In a few hours, you will cease to exist. You will be given a new wardrobe, and all ties to your civilian life will be erased.” O extended her hand and smiled. “Welcome to MIB. You won’t be getting me into a suit, but I have room for someone of your talents.”

Molly shook O’s hand. She kept it together for O. But she wanted to kiss O and then scream.


	2. Dream Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly doesn’t like her first assignment with MIB, so she tries to get a new one instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **hc_bingo** : loss of a treasured possession

Molly was rechristened “Agent M” after all records of a “Molly Wright” ceased to exist. She was given a new suit and new Ray-Bans, if ever she was in the proximity of a neuralyzer. And she was given a neuralyzer.

Her first assignment was to team up with another agent to greet an alien coming to earth. She was to serve as a bodyguard of sorts. She’d escort the alien around New York and neuralyze anyone who spotted the alien. M thought it was a decent assignment. 

Then she saw the photos of an agent close to her who had just accepted their assignment. Their assignment had photos several photos attached to it. One was of something that looked like a large jewel. Another, some island and a house listed as being off one of the coasts of Italy. Another, a picture of an alien with three arms. There were photos of another alien, and yet another alien. M recognized the third alien. He had grown up now, up to the point where he could fit into a human tuxedo, but M recognized him on sight. The alien was blue and had pointed ears, but had a physique like a wrestler or a bodybuilder. It was the alien who hid out in her bedroom from M’s parents and the Men in Black.

M knew she needed the assignment, even if it meant that, as punishment, she’d be Molly Wright again. She’d be stuck in her dead-end telemarketing job, probably trying to find her way back to the MIB, and failing until her death. Even if the assignment was the easiest assignment in the world, she wanted to see her friend again.

Molly bumped into the agent. She apologized while she picked up the agent’s assignment as her own. 

 

The assignment, a theft from the MIB branch in New York, required travel to the MIB branch in Rome. MIB ran an amphibious high-speed private train between all of its branches, a one-way train that went to the MIB branches in London, Paris, Rome, Johannesburg, Tokyo, and Sydney before returning to New York. 

M was waiting for the train when O, out of nowhere, appeared in front of her. “Agent M, my office.”

“Now,” M grumbled.

 

O and M were sitting in front of each other. “I didn’t think we’d be meeting again so soon,” O said.

“Me neither.”

“Since you don’t have a partner yet, I gave you an assignment with experienced agents in what I hope will be a peaceful mission. If you had to shoot anyone, we were going to supply you a Noisy Cricket.”

“That little thing?”

“It’s one of our most powerful weapons. You shouldn’t scoff at it. But back to the matter at hand. Why were you about to embark to MIB Rome? It’ll be hard to top your speech you gave to try to get in MIB.”

“I told you MIB missed the alien I saw as a child and failed to neuralyze me because they thought I was asleep.” M pulled out the picture of the furry blue alien. “This is the alien you were looking for almost forty years ago. This is the alien I met as a child and befriended before he ran away. This was the alien your MIB agent’s were looking for but never found. I don’t know what he’s involved in, but I’d like to find that...” M looked at the assignment she stole. “That star to see my friend again.”

O cleared her throat. “First of all, it was my predecessor, Zed, who ordered those agents to show up at your home in search of that alien. Any failure of that specific mission should be directed at Zed, not me.”

“Where’s Zed?”

“He’s passed on. And those agents you saw have since retired from MIB. I don’t know their real names and where they currently reside.

“The Men in Black do not form attachments to our assignments. The majority of people we encounter don’t remember us, and if we have to forcibly deport aliens from Earth, they only leave with a grudge. I should return you to civilian life.”

M sighed. “I’m ready.”

“But since you have some knowledge of one of the subjects, I’m officially assigning you to the case.”

M moved her shoulders around in her chair.

“No dancing, please. But there is the matter of your partner for your assignment. And I’ve chosen the best fit for you.”

“That person I bumped into while taking their assignment?”

O grabbed M’s hand and cupped it with both of her hands. She nodded. “Me.”

“You?”

“You do have a weakness. You can’t sense when I’m coming on to you, but you know when you’re coming on to me. You know that blue alien. I know a lot of details on this case. Riza is a known arms smuggler.”

“With a lot of arms.”

“True.” O let go of M’s hand. “MIB Rome leaves her alone because she’s not a direct threat to the planet. But if she has that star blaster in her possession, the lives of many people on Earth and other planets could be threatened. I’m coming with you. And no, I’m not wearing a suit. But I may require a change of pants in Rome. MIB Rome will provide me with such pants. We must be going. The train to MIB London is coming soon. We wouldn’t want to miss it.”

 

On the inside, M was bouncing. She had actually wooed her boss. She knew she shouldn’t have attempted to woo her boss, but it worked, and it was good enough. Her first assignment saw her not in New York, but in Italy, and she didn’t need a passport or a flight to get there. And her partner was her boss. But she had to play it cool while waiting for the train, which, to her disappointment, looked like a subway train.

“The train doesn’t stay like this forever,” O whispered in M’s ear.


	3. High-Speed Vehicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M and O on their way to Riza’s island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **hc_bingo** : unrequited pining (wild card)

Rock. Hand. Rock. Hand. Climbing the mountain that Riza’s home was located on was monotonous for M. Of course she had to focus on climbing the mountain. But when M wasn’t focusing on climbing the mountain, she thought about what lead her to that moment. 

 

Earlier, M and O stepped onto what appeared to be a subway train. They sat together in two seats facing the front of the train. The train pulled away from the MIB New York station. The train transformed from a replica of a New York City subway train to a sleek amphibious bullet train illuminated on the inside with blue light. The seats separated and started to shift to have their backs against each other. O nudged M and directed her to sit on the outside of the seats. She pulled out an electronic tablet. 

“Best to familiarize yourself before you arrive in Rome.” O touched a few things on her tablet to show a picture of an island. “This is Riza’s private island, off the western coast of Italy and somewhere in the Mediterranean.”

“It’s very tall.”

“As you know already, Riza’s island has security around it. But it’s not secure everywhere, and it’s extremely vulnerable when Riza is entertaining a guest. If I propose this plan, I understand I might be putting you in danger. But you seem up to the challenge. Otherwise you’d still be on that security detail.”

“I’m always up for a challenge.”

“We’re going to acquire a company car from the Rome branch of MIB. From there, we’ll fly to the nearest port.”

M blinked at O. “Fly?”

“Our cars also fly. We can’t fly them on public roads, but we have special freeway exits we use to propel our cars into the air. Once we’re at the nearest port, we’re going to charter a boat to Riza’s island. 

“Riza’s familiar with me, but she doesn’t know who you are. I’ll have MIB Rome give you a mechanical rock climbing device you can strap to your back. It should make your climb up Riza’s island easier.” O clicked on an app with a blank order form screen on it. “I’m submitting an order to MIB Rome. We’ll pick it up before heading to the docks.”

“I don’t want it.”

“You don’t want what?”

“The spider thing.”

“Why not?”

“When I thought MIB was a branch of the FBI, I trained everyday to ensure I could graduate the FBI Academy. And when I thought MIB was a branch of the CIA, I trained for Camp Peary. I don’t care how tall that mountain is. I know I can scale it.”

O nodded. “As you wish. I wish you luck in advance; you’ll need it.”

“I don’t think I will.”

O swiped left to reveal a floor plan. She pointed at a room on the floor plan. “This is where you need to go once you’re done climbing the rocks. Riza’s armory.” A swipe revealed the gem. Another, the gem as a weapon. “That is what the weapon looks like. You’ll have a communication device attached to you. Don’t you dare ask me you don’t want _that._ ”

“Oh, I very much would like a communication device.”

“When you say you have the weapon, I’ll cause a distraction and get both of us out of Riza’s house. I’ll attach some propellers from MIB Rome to the boat, and we should be back on the Italian mainland within minutes. Sound good?”

“Sounds good to me.”

O added the communication device to the order form.

 

M only knew the other European MIB branches through their stops. The MIB train pulled into a replica of Arsenal station in London. The train itself transformed into a red London Underground train at the London stop, and seamlessly transformed into the usual train as it headed south towards Paris. At the Paris stop, the train turned into a replica of a green Paris Métro train, and the train stop was disguised as a modern-day station with Art Deco flourishes. In Rome, the MIB turned into a white train with green markings, a replica of one of the the C trains on the Rome Metro. The station, unlike the other stations, was in a dull 80’s style and theme. From there O picked up a Lexus from the MIB Rome garage. 

 

The roads of Rome M and O rode on were a blur, so much so that M almost missed when O drove onto what looked like a dead end exit outside of Rome and into the air. The trip from Rome to Naples, a trip that was usually over two hours, was only mere minutes in this flying Lexus. 

O parked the Lexus in parking close by the pier the two were going to rent to head to Riza’s island. On the way to the boat, O said “There’s one more thing. You have to hide in the boat until we get there. After Riza and I leave for her home, then you can scale her house from the other side.”

“Right.”

M hid under the steering wheel as O steered the motorboat towards Riza’s island. Ever since she hid in the motorboat, M was haunted with things she couldn’t say to O, all because their time on high-speed vehicles was fleeting.

 

M took a break before she approached the window leading into Riza’s home. The climb—and she was astounded that she climbed so far without falling—was long and tiring. She hid under the window to catch her breath. When she felt rested enough to continue, she grabbed a window ledge and propelled herself into a room.

M was within distance of the star weapon. The weapon, along with other weapons, was on a workbench in this room, what M assumed was Riza’s arsenal room. But there were audible steps coming up to the arsenal. M had no weapons on her. She was wearing only her tank top and pants. She felt she was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry to everyone who was following this, but I’ve decided not to continue this. I had surgery in September and taking care of myself took me out of my train of thought for this story.


End file.
